La légende
by Vespere
Summary: puissance amour danger et légende compose cette fic


La légende  
  
  
  
Chap 1Aurore  
  
C'était l'aurore au 4 privet drive,un jeune homme de 15 ans avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclairs sur le front venait de se réveiller ne sursaut .Harry Potter était en sueur .  
  
Le réve u'il venait de faire était terrifient a la seule différence que ce n'était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité .Il y a peine un mois le jeune sorcier remportait la coupe des trois sorciers mais pas dans les circonstances auxquelles il aurait s'attendre lui et un élève de son école ( Cédric Diggory)lorsqu'il avait pris la coupe à 2 celle-ci s'était transformé en portoloin et les avait emmené au prés de Queudevert (qui était un fidèle serviteur de Voldemort le plus puissant mage noir du siècle qui avait été anéantis par Harry qui n'était alors qu'un nourrisson le mage noir avait tué les parents de Harry et quand il avait voulu tué Harry son sortilège c'était retourné contre lui il y 14 de cela )Voldemort réduit a moins qu'un être vivant avait tué Cédric et était revenu à la vie. Par miracle Harry avait réussi à s'enfuir. Rien que d'y penser il avait des frissons dans le dos .Harry se sentait coupable et avait l'impression qu'il était le responsable de la mort de Cédric. Ce malgré le grand nombre de lettre qu'il avait échangé avec se »s amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger .La pensée d'Hermione le fit sourire elle lui manquait .Puis se rendant compte de sa réaction il se dit qu'il fallait se reprendre. Mais il dut bien s'avouer qu'il pensait de plus à elle. Hermione ne partageait sûrement pas les mêmes les sentiments. Pourtant les dernières ses lettres pouvait présager le contraire mais il sedit qu'il devait se faire des idées. Harry s'étirât sortit de son lit et regarda par la fenêtre puis regarda son réveil 7h30 on était le jour de son anniversaire il avait et ce demanda comment il avait pu arrivé a cette âge avancé avec tout ce qui lui était déjà arrivé. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit alors arrivé plus de hiboux qu'il n'en avait jamais vu appart dans la volière de Hoggart bien sur .Harry s'écarta et laissa rentré les hiboux qui déboulérent dans sa chambre .Hedwige en tant que maîtresse de maison elle présenta son message en premier à Harry regardant les autres chouettes d'un regard noir les mettant au défi dans faire autant . Il était de Sirius (le parrain de Harry)  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Comment vas-tu , j'espère que tu vas bien. Ici tout est calme Voldemort ne sais toujours pas manifesté depuis 7j s'est pour ça que je t'écris .C 'est trop calme il prépare quelque chose à coup sur, mais bon assez parlé de lui .Je t'écris surtout pour te souhaiter un bonne anniversaire alors Bonne anniversaire .Nous nous sommes tous cotisé pour t'offrir ce cadeau (c'est surtout les recherches pour le trouver qui n'ont pas été des plus faciles loin de la )Moi Hermione Ron Dumbledore Minerva Lunard et tous les Weasley j'espère qu'il te plaira  
  
Ton parrain  
  
Sirius  
  
  
  
Harry regardait partout mais ne voyait pas de cadeau et finalement il prit la lettre suivante et la lut elle était de Ron  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Comment vas-tu , moi tout va bien Fred et George ont fait explosé leur chambre avec une expérience qui a mal tourné (tu vois le carnage que ça a pu faire )bon s'est pas tout ça mais je t'écris pour te dire que maman a parlé à Dumbledore il est d'accord mais il veut venir te chercher absolument lui-même donc il passera sûrement te chercher demain mais j'en oublies le principale BON ANNIVERSAIRE on s'est tous cotisé mais s'est Dumbledore qui a été te le chercher il très rare et très beau bon sur ce je te laisse à demain  
  
Ron  
  
Harry regarda partout pour voir le cadeau mais ne le trouva pas il prit la lettre suivante elle était de Albus Dumbledore  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien .Ton ami Ronald Weasley de la sûrement déjà dit donc pas de blabla je viendrais te chercher demain .Nous avons a parler de plus tu n'est plus tellement en sécurité chez ton oncle .A demain donc  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Et enfin il prit la dernière lettre elle était de Hermione il sentit son cœur se tordre  
  
Cher Harry  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien moi ici tout vas bien j'ai arrêté de me faire livrer la gazette du sorcier celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom commet trop de chose affreuse mais bon parlons d'autre chose .BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE j'espère que tu appréciera ton cadeau peut de personne peuvent se venter dans avoir un le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit qu'elle ne resterait qu'avec quelqu'un de loyal et de courageux donc pas de problème pour toi.  
  
Victor m'avait invitée a venir passer les vacances chez lui mais j'ai refusé je crois qu'il est un peu vexé mais bon tant pis .Tu me manques beaucoup  
  
  
  
Bisous Hermione  
  
PS :c'est une femelle  
  
Harry sentit ses entrailles commencer a faire du yoyo sur la fin de la lettre . Seule ombre au tableau ou était le fameux cadeaux !puis soudain il l'aperçut un magnifique phénix veanit de faire son apparition dans la chambre de Harry ses plumes était de la même couleur que celles de Fumseck (le phénix de Dumbledore) rouge et or .Le phénix le regarda puis au bout d'un moment vient se poser sur l'épaule de Harry et chanta une note douce .  
  
-Bon il faut que je te donne un nom réfléchissons fleur ça colle pas vraiment ….Aurore ça te va et le phénix fit un oui de la tête  
  
-Très bien va pour Aurore alors …  
  
Harry pensa qu'il fallait prévenir la tante pétunia qu'il partait demain et descendit lui dire  
  
-Tante pétunia demain je m'en vais  
  
-Ah oui et avec qu'elle permission ??  
  
-Celle de mon directeur dit Harry qui commençait déjà à perdre patience .Celle-ci resta bouche bée .Et il ajouta avant de remonté dans sa chambre  
  
-il viendra me cherché demain Harry ne pu qu'entendre le  
  
-Quoi !!!suivit de hurlement de fureur  
  
Harry ne redescendit qu'à l'heure du diner qui fut encore plus pénible que d'habitudes les réflexions de l'oncle Vernon lui tapait sur le système mais bon plus que quelques heures a attendre et il serait au terrier donc ne pas s'énerver et rester calme se qu'il fit puis alla se coucher  
  
Chap 2 L'attaque  
  
Le lendemain matin il fut réveillé en sursaut par une explosion,dudley se dit-il maugréant il essaya de se rendormir mais s'était sans conter sur l'intervention de l'oncle Vernon déboulant dans sa chambre aussi blanc que la mort .Celui-ci lui dit  
  
Affaire…prépare...sort, et il hurlat a travers la chambre  
  
-VITE se demandant se qui pouvait rendre l'oncle aussi nerveux il regarda par la fenêtre et compris en reconnaissant aisémant des sorciers avec leur robe caractéristiques mais soudain une forme sur le bras d'un sorcier attira son regard et il y reconnu la marque des ténèbres .Des mangemorts mais avnt qu'il n'est pus pensé a coi que soit il y eu des pops caractéristiques de transplanations et une bataille commença entre ce qui devait être des représentants du ministère et des aurores contre des mangemorts .Harry couru chercher sa baguette et sortit sans réfléchir a ce qu'il fesait dés qu'il fut sortit un cercle d'aurores se forma autour de lui et il essaièrent de sortir Harry de là mais très rapidement le cercle fut composer de moins de personne pour protéger Harry .les Avada Kedavra pleuvait ainsi que des stupéfix mais les représentants du ministère se trouvèrent très rapidement en sous-nombre et soudain Harry entendit  
  
Avada Kedavra le sort se dirigeait tout droit sur lui il trop tard pour essayer de l'éviter mais il entendit un  
  
-NOOOON vit le jet de lumière tout près de lui mais il avait fermés sesyeux mais ne sentit rien et réouvrit les yeux le dernier aurore encore en vie de ceux qui formait le cercle autour de Harry s'était jeté sur devant lui recevant de plein fouet le sort et s'écroula parterre .Le mangemort lui riait aux éclats en voyant la scène puis soudain s'arrêta nette de rire et il regardait Harry d'un air stupéfait.Celui-ci prit d'une fureur incontrôlable s'était abaissé pour voir si l'aurore était toujours en vie mais bien entendu il était mort .Sa cicatrice était devenue bleue d'un bleu éclatants et ses cheveux et ses vêtements semblait bougé tout seule une xtraordinaire impression de puissance se dégageait de lui on aurait dit qu'on aurait pu toucher la puissance qui s'en dégageait . Le mangemort se remettant de sa surprise lui lança  
  
-Avada Kedavra mais Harry lui lança  
  
-Tolalimus incendio le sort du mangemorts fut balayé par celui de Harry qui quand il touchât le mangemort celui-ci fut pulvérisé par la boule de feu produit par le sort de Harry  
  
Mais Harry ne s'arreta pas là il se retourna vers les mangemorts qui attiré par la déflagration du sort de Harry était venu voir ce qui se passait, il y en avait trois  
  
Mais tout les autres s'étaient arrêter de se battre et regardait les 3 mangemorts qui lancèrent tout les trois en même temps  
  
-Avada Kedavra  
  
Harry leva juste la main et les sorts de la mort allèrent se concentrer dans sa main puis soudain 1/100 de secondes après qu'il lui soit arrivé dans la main furent réexpédié a l'envoyeur encore plus puissants cas l'origine les mangemorts les reçurent de plein fouet ils furent soulevé dans les airs sur 5 mètres de longueur et leur corps retombèrent lourdement  
  
Puis Harry continua vers les mangemorts rester abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient de voir Harry prononça la formule  
  
-Energium sur un mangemorts et celui-ci fut proprement désintégrer en lumière verte à la fin il n'y avait plus qu'un tas de cendre fumante .Les vêtements de Harry semblait toujours bougé comme mu par une force surnaturelle .Voyant la scène les autres mangemorts de demandèrent pas leur reste et s'enfuir en transplanant .Tout les aurores fixaient toujours Harry bouches bées puis on entendit  
  
-La légende, c'est l'un des 2 garçons de la Légende  
  
-Aucun doute  
  
-Ouais certain  
  
-Pas de doute .Harry quand à lui semblait dans un autre monde .Peu à peu ses vêtements s'arrêtèrent et ça cicatrice de brillé .Puis soudain Harry sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui  
  
Puis le trou noir .  
  
Chap 3 Hoogart  
  
Soudain Harry se réveilla cherchant ses lunettes sur ce qui ressemblait à une table de nuit les mit et en regardant autour de lui il reconnut tout de suite l'endroit où il était il avait déjà passé tellement de temps dans cette pièce .L'infirmerie de Hoogart .Mme Pomfresh se dirigea vers lui un sourire aux lèvres et lui dit  
  
-Alors comment te sens-tu  
  
-Pas trop mal bien aurait été un euphémisme il était épuisé .  
  
-Bon très bien dit-elle je vais chercher le professeur Dumbledore .Et elle sortit  
  
Harry essaya de se rappeler comment il était arrivé ici .Peu à peu les évènements lui revenait en mémoire les mangemorts, l'attaque la rage qui lui avait pris quand l'aurore s'était sacrifié pour le sauver toute les formules qui connaissait maintenant pourtant il était sur de ne les avoir jamais apprise .Puis il entendit des bruits de pas et le professeur Dumbledore suivit de près par Mme Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall .Puis le sourire bienveillant de Dumbledore rassura tout de suite Harry qui se demandait franchement ce qui allait se passer .  
  
-Alors Harry comment vas-tu ??  
  
-Pas trop mal  
  
-J'imagine que tu as plein de question à me poser mais avant je dois te dire quelque chose qui éclaircira sûrement tes questions tu demandes sûrement d'où te vienne ses pouvoirs que tu as utilisé pour te battre avec les mangemorts ! En effet c'était une des nombreuses questions qui lui passait par la tête.  
  
-En fait ses pouvoirs te viennent de ton ancêtre  
  
-Mon père ?dit Harry mais il sentait bien que ce n'étais pas ce que voulais dire Dumbledore  
  
-Non de plus loin. Il te vienne de Godric Gryffondor  
  
-Ca na pas l'air de beaucoup de surprendre !! Rajouta McGonagall en regardant Harry d'un air perplexe .en effet ça ne le surprenait pas tellement il avait eu l'occasion de réfléchir sur lui-même tout ce qui lui était déjà arrivé. Pourquoi Voldemort voulais à tout pris le tuer et il était arrivé à cette conclusion sans trop y croire vraiment mais bon.  
  
-Non pas tellement en fait j'ai réfléchi sur ce sujet pendant les vacances et j'étais arrivés sur cette conclusion  
  
-Ah bon  
  
-Oui mais il y a une autre question qui me trotte dans la tête  
  
-Je t'écoute lui dit Dumbledore  
  
-Ces quoi cette histoire de légende ?  
  
-C'est le deuxième point que je voulais abordés avec toi .Il existe une vieille légende qui prédit que plus ou moins à notre époque devrait apparaître les deux sorciers les plus puissants que la terre est jamais porté .  
  
-et je suis un de ceux là !?  
  
-Exacte  
  
-Mais comment Voldemort savait-il que s'était moi  
  
-Je pense qu'il sait dit que il devait éliminé le successeur de Godric car il serait sûrement un de ceux-là et il n'avait pas tord regarde.  
  
-Et l'autre ces vous ??  
  
-Non  
  
-Ah…et qui est ce ??  
  
-Un garçon de ton age il est ici. Ses pouvoirs se sont manifestés dans des conditions plus ou moins similaires à toi.  
  
-Bon sur ce je crois que vous allez devoir le laisser professeurs .Ce garçon à besoin de repos .  
  
Et sur ce Mme Pomfresh mis tout le monde dehors. Et peut après Harry s'endormit .Quand il se réveilla il se leva regarda autour de lui Mme Pomfresh n'était pas là il prit ses affaires et sa baguette lui laissa un mot et sortit .il se dit que s'était fou comme le château pouvait avoir l'air sinistre sans la présence des élèves. Puis soudain il entendit qu'on courait dans le couloir se retourna et eut tout juste le temps de la voir lui sauter au cou .  
  
-Oh Harry j'ai eu si peur pour toi et se mit a sangloter dans ses bras  
  
-Du calme je suis en vie et tout va bien alors arête de pleurer je t'en prie .Elle desserra son étreinte et sécha ses larmes et Harry au premier coup d'œil pu voir qu'elle avait changé. Ses cheveux n'était plus en pétard comme autre fois il avait l'air doux et soyeux et était parfaitement bien peigné .Ses cheveux lui arrivait maintenant maintenant au milieux du dos. Ses traits s'était plus tôt amincis et son corps avait de délicieuses rondeurs toute très bien placée. De son coté 


End file.
